Super Saiyan Babies?
by GOGI
Summary: Gohan and Videl's little girl is grown up and moving out.their thinking about having a second baby.But What happens when they find out their having more than one Baby.Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ,DBGTor any DBZ characters. It is my first time writing a fanfic so spare me. And if you don't like it and if it's not the story for you. Then "**DON'T READ IT!"**

Anyway, I hope those that want to read my story will like it :) (bad grammar I know)

Chapter1 

A celebration is going on. In the hercule national honors auditorium. A group of students are on stage. Dress in orange cap and gowns. Earlier they were called by their names one by one to collect there diplomas .they've all collect there diplomas and taken their seats. Now they wait for their valedictorian. To be called upon to address her speech to her fellow classmates. A blond haired middle age women with a black and white suite, came forward to the mic.

"And now ladies and gentlemen", she started.

"Our Valedictorian Pan Son!" she said while clapping vigorously.

Pan Classmates cheered the audience clapped their hands. "Woo!" "GO PAN!" "WE LOVE YOU! Still cheering as she walked towards the podium. Everyone quite down, as she stood before the audience. A little nervous, turning her attention toward her mother and father, family and friends for support she felt at eases. Pan took a deep breath and began to speak

"I stand before you as a woman. When I stated I was just a child, and a troublemaker too. Pan getting so laughs out that. "But seriously". Now that we've made it this far. This is only the beginning. As we step into the work force, collage, and new lives. It's a whole new world of surprises. What I've learned from school and at home. Is no matter what, you have to live life to the fullest. I remember when I would have one of those bad days at school. My dad would always tell me, life is not lived in a perfect world. but sometimes we have to juggle what comes with. I think we've all juggle this year, trying to do our best in school when sometimes we felt it just wasn't enough. Now were here, and we persevered over the obstacles that we could ever face this year .Pan go's on for another hour and ends her speech with. I have to say it feels good. To get out of that place." To my classmates let's throw up our hats and cheer!" on my count.

One, Two, Three!

Yay!

The ceremony was over Pan ran to her parent

"Panny, we are so proud of you" said Videl cheerfully." "I cannot believe my little girl is all grown up". Gohan looking very proud. "Dad don't start", Pan said looking very annoyed. Oh no, hear come the water works". trying to hide from her bawling grandmother.

"Pan my grandbaby", Chi-Chi said through her sobbing. Chi-Chi hugged the girl ever so tightly." WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME MORE GRANDCHILDREN"! turning around and yelling at Gohan.Gohan rolled his eyes this has come up a million times. His mother would not quite until she got more grandkids. "Mother please, I'm not the only son who's not given you more grand kids." Goten looks as if he was going to crap in his pants when he heard his name. "Mom don't, I'm still looking for the right girl". Said Goten putting his hands up. As if he was under arrest. and backing up slowly away from his mom as she walked toward his way. "I very proud of you Pan". said Goku. Even though Pan is a young adult now, she still has to tip toe to hug her grandfather's neck. She kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear. _"I 'm going to miss you Grandpa G". _He whispered back saying. "_I'll miss you too Panny". _After the embrace, Pan said more goodbyes to Trunks with his wife, Bulma, Bra ,(fellow graduate) Vegeta, (like he cared) Marron , krillin 18, Piccolo, Yamcha, Hercule,and the ox king. Pan's boyfriend came over from talking to his friends and family ,waving his hand saying hello. "Mike baby you ready to party". Rapping her arms around him and giving him passionate kiss. The family was use to this, the boy had been dating pan for some time. "Mom dad everybody I've got some parties to go to", "I'll be back in the morning to pack". "Hey Bra you coming? " Kenneth maybe there". That grabbed Vegeta's attention. "YOU TELL KENNETH TO KISS MY BIG SAIYAN ROLYAL ASS!. "Vegeta, Kenneth is a nice boy.said Bulma disagreeing with her husband. "Women! just let me catch that little SHIT! AROUND MY DAUGHTER! Pan looking at Vegeta and turning to Bra. "He still doesn't like Kenneth". "Yeah! Daddy just needs to learn that I'm not a little kid anymore". "Oh well let go Panny, bye everybody! The trio ran to his car drove off while everyone yelled and said their goodbyes.

Now for chapter 2 Maybe baby. I know this chapter is really slow and boring but it gets better


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pan:** That's the last of my stuff.

Pan making sure she didn't leave anything behind.

**Videl:** Are you positive?

Pan bent over to look under her bed. With her long ponytail flapping in her face.

**Pan:** Yes mom, I'm sure no socks nothing, I'm all clear. Plopping back on the bed. Videl doing the same while pulling her daughter towards her. Embracing her with a hug and kissing her forehead.

**Gohan**: Ready to go kiddo?

**Pan**:Yeah! I am soooo ready to get out this house.

**Videl:** hey! Are we that bad? Videl replied with her hands on her hips.

**Pan**:Well try having a mother who's overly concerned about her child's sports activities and who shows embarrsing baby picture to her daughter's boyfriend. And overprotective dad, Who can turn himself into a madly crazed super saiyan and scare everybody away. Does that answer your question mom?

Videl and Gohan: What's wrong with that?

**Pan:...N**ever mindOther than that you're the greatest parents in the world".

It was time to let her go, they checked out the apartment a week ago. That she, Mike and Bra will be staying in. only a block away from campus. But it was six miles away from home. Now getting ready to say her finale good byes. making sure she had her capsules with her belongings in them. Pan pulled one out and threw it to the ground, as the smoke cleared it reveal a lime green beetle. Pan hops in and drives off. That was it, their only child was gone.

Nighttime came 9:00pm Pan called to let them know she got there safe.

**Videl:**okay sweetie talk to you tomorrow okay bye.

**Gohan:** She make it okay? yes she's fine answered Videl in a slight yawn. Videl turned to Gohan and place her arm across his muscular chest. He did then he rapping his free arm around her, the other holding a business book.

**Videl:** Gohan, it's going to be really quite around hear.

Gohan rubbed his eye and put the book down and held his wife.

**Gohan:**Yes it is, you have something in mind? to make the quietness go away.

**Videl:**We could have a baby.

Gohan chuckled a little but then he saw that his wife was serious.

**Gohan:**Really? you want another baby. Looking very concerned.

**Videl**: Well….maybe, maybe it's best that we think about this. Before we go I rushing into things.

Videl Having second thoughts .

**Gohan:**Yeah, we've always put this off we never get a chance.

Videl: Maybe we where always scared to give it a chance.

Videl sounding sad.

Gohan nodding his head a little knowing exactly what she was talking about.

**Gohan:**Maybe we should put the past behind us.just give it one more try.

Videl thought for a minute.

**Videl: **_Maybe we should put the past behind us….. _

**Videl:** Hey! Lets make a deal we only have until tomorrow evening to decide.No more pushing this off no matter how busy or scared we are. Smiling at her husband they sealed their deal with a kiss.

they turned off the light and went to bed.

**The Next day Tuesday**

Videl and Gohan rose to start their day.Gohan had to run to work at the capsule corp. real estate company,Videl worked at Home. On the computer dealing with Hercule merchandize. After that she'd had to make a trip to the store to pick up a few things.Gohan's last stop would be to sale a house that a couple were interested in.

**Gohan**: Mmmmm.

rubbing his stomach with satisfaction. Look to at his watch he realize he had to run.

**Gohan**:Thanks for the breakfast honey I gotta go.

Kissing his wife on the cheek then pick up his brief case and dashing out the door. Videl cleared the table and head up stairs to her office.

**on the phone**

**Videl:**Tim….we almost got sued for that...Look….uh-huh….the Guy said it doesn't work!... Tim instead of the Hercule shampoo, being a hair regrowth treatment It makes what's left of your hair fall out!... Look well talk about this some more later Just get it off the market!

Videl hung up the phone with a long sigh. She moved her chair to the left to look at her clock. It was 4:15 pm that meant it was time to run to the store. She grabs her key off the desk and takes off.

**else** **where**

Gohan neatly staked some papers on top of each other and got ready to head out.Gohan pull the door behind and turned around to lock it. As he was trying to get the right key in to door. A pretty long brown haired woman with a nice set of legs.

**Cindy**: Have a good evening Mr. Son. She said walking by with two big black folders in her arms.

**Gohan:**You too Cindy, He smiled.

That woman would kill for him, but she respected that he was married and a father. At least he's married to the champs daughter. Gohan pulled into the driveway of the dome home. And met with the family who are interested in the house.

**Man:** Hi were the Chins, my wife kimmie , my name is nick and this is Syran our baby boy.

**Gohan**:Well hi Syran , you ready to buy mommy and daddy a house? Joked Gohan.

The couple laugh, while being lead into the house. Gohan opened the door.

Revealing a spacey dome shaped interior house. Ivory colored walls with a big shining window view. This is our newest dome house, this is the house with the converting shower/Jacuzzi. this house is very safe for….Gohan was cut off by the baby's wailing.

**Kimmie:** I'm sorry Mr. Son Pleases continue,

Gohan couldn't the Baby was so loud. The kimmmie apologized again.

**Kimmie**: I'm sorry It's just that I can't get him to burp well after he's eaten.

Nick looking concerned.

**Gohan:** How long has it been since he's eaten?

Asked Gohan deciding to help out.

**Nick:** Not long after you came said nick.

Gohan motioning to hold the little boy.

**Gohan:** I think I can help out, may I?

Placing the baby into his arms .

Kim&Nick: Sure be our guest.

Said the young parents not knowing what else to do.

The baby boy wail and thrashed in Gohan's arms, Gohan position the baby up and placed him on his strong shoulder. The baby's cries turned into little whimpers. Gohan stroked the baby's back with tips of his fingers. Then patted the baby's back, the baby let out a strong belch . The baby's parent were thrilled.

**Kim&Nick**:Wow, that was amazing! How did you know what to do?ask the parents.

**Gohan:**I had a lot of practice with my daughter. And a little trick I learned from "My" parents

Gohan handed the baby to it's smiling parent. Gohan continued to view more the house. But Gohan's thoughts were on he and his wife situation. _Maybe we should have another baby... _

**At the store**

Milk….check

Bread…check

Hmmm….there something else I'm missing…. Ahah!Peanut butter!

She pushed the basket to her destination. A pregnant woman was trying to reach the Peanut butter. It semed Her growing belly was in the way.

**Videl:L**et me help you.

said videl she reach the Peanut butter for women.

**Woman**:Thanks, it's getting more difficult each month".

The woman took a good look at who she was talking to then got excited.

**Woman**:Your Videl!. Shaking her hand and fanning herself with the other hand.

**Woman**: I'm a big fan, I've been meaning to write to you.

Pulling Videl closer.

**Woman:** _Between you and me_, she whispered. _"I read that you gained 55 pounds when you where pregnant" ,is that true? _

Videl looked as if she where going smack the lady upside her head, Videl decide to be polite since the lady was pregnant.

**Videl: **Well….yes I did.

Feeling a little embarrassed remember those fat Photos the paparazzi took of her.

**Woman:** Really? how did you lose the baby weight? Videl could not believe this lady, but Videl continue to be nice.

**Videl:**like any normal person, diet and excise.

The woman looked dumb founded.

**Woman:** That all? Wow I guess you can't believe everything you read. I thought you had surgery.

Videl looking a little ticked off.

**Woman:**Oh, sorry I read it somewhere. At least the 55 pounds story was true.Videl rolled her eyes and reached for the peanut butter she came to get in the first place.

**Woman:** I'm really sorry I'm just nervous becoming a new mom an all. I was wondering, Is it all worth it when you have a baby?

The woman said while rubbing her belly. Videl saw this, watching the woman rubbed her belly in small circles.

**Videl:**Yes it is….every moment.

Videl sounding very admiring.

**Woman:** Oh, she's kicking .Want feel?

Videl was hesitant at first, then she placed her hand in the middle of the woman's belly.

Videl closed her eyes waiting for the moment. Just then right under her palm the baby kicked. Videl quickly moved her hand and open her eyes.

Videl's eyes looked glossy as if she where going to cry.

**Videl:** I really have to go, it was nice meeting you.

Sounding like she was about to cry. Videl walked away quickly.

**Woman:** Oh well, goodbye it nice meeting you too.

Said the woman before Videl turned the corner.

Both drive home

Gohan and Videl where both thinking about the birth of Pan…

_flash back_

_In the delivery room a young man is encouraging his wife through her contraction_

_AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't!_

_Gohan:Yes you can just one more push. kissing her forehead. come on videl, you're almost there. _

_Videl used the last of her strength she gave one big push._

_Videl could feel the baby's head push up against her vaginal walls. Then came the baby's shoulders __stretching and_ _straining through the opening .The baby slide right out they placed the baby on her belly cleaning her off .The nurse asked Gohan would he like to cut the umbilical cord, Gohan accepted. Gohan watched his wailing baby girl. He proceed to cut the umbilical cord. Next the nurse rap the baby in a blanket and placed the baby in her mother's arms._

_Videl: Hello my little sweety. I'm your mommy.And that stud over there is your daddy_

_Gohan smiled with joy he kissed his wife passionately. He stroked his baby girl's cheek_

_Videl: you want to hold her ?Videl holding their daughter up to pass her to Gohan. He was in bliss as he looked down at his daughter ,the baby's eyes peeked open._

_ the little girl __Looked up at her father and gave a small grin. she had Videl's nose Gohan's eyes most of all she inherited her granddaddy famous son smile. I 'll never let anything happen to you. I love you my sweet baby girl. With that he gave her a kiss on forhead then leaned forward to let his wife kiss their baby ..._

_It was a time of new beginnings….maybe…. it was time to make other new beginning_

That's chapter2, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Videl pulled into the driveway, she turns the car off and rushed toward the front door. She struggled with the keys, tears were rolling down her cheeks she finally got the door open. She stumbled around trying to make her way around the house. It was hard for her to see with tears constantly streaming down her face. She stops in the kitchen hovering over the counter, all of a sudden the phone rings.

**Videl: **_YES! _

**Pan: **Mom? mom are you okay?

Videl calming down a bit

**Videl**:yes sweetie I'm fine.

**Pan: **Are you okay? I just had this feeling I should call you. It's been bugging me all day, are you sure your fine?

**Videl: **_Yes Pan, yes I'm fine I just...I just need to rest._

**Pan**: Mom, I don't get these feelings for nothing. It really sounds like your upset about something, Mom you can tell me anything. Your always there for me now I'm here for you"

**Videl**: …. _Honey….it's just that…no-nothing I'm fine…just a hard day. _

**Pan**Mom when did you ever cry over a hard day at work…… Feeling her mother wont talk Pan gave in.

**Pan: **Well okay mom….. I'll let you and dad talk it out, but call me when you want to talk.

not telling her daughter was making her feel guilty.

**VIdel:**_Sweetie I'm sorry and thank you for calling, it's just that, when you left things haven't been the same. Will talk more later"._

**Pan: **Oh, well I miss you tooLove you…mom.

**Videl**:Love(sniff)you too baby don't worry about me I'm fine Really.

**Pan: **Bye mom well, tell daddy I said hi.

**Videl**: I will, bye sweetie.

With that she hung up the phone

…….You sure you're okay?

Videl turned around to see her husband standing before her.

**Videl**:Yes, I'm fine.

**Gohan**: It doesn't feel like it

**Videl: **Gohan where are you getting at!

**Gohan: **I'M getting at, that you feel like you can't replace what was lost.

Videl's body froze she looked up at him with glossy eyes

**Gohan:**I know how you feel" he said softly while embracing her. She cried in his arms.

**Videl**_:Gohan, I know…I just…I'm just tired of running from the past.Every time we get close to this subject we run away from it._

**Gohan**:Videl maybe we shoul- -

**Videl**: _No! Gohan No! It's been sixteen years we've had that long to think about this. I don't want to run away anymore, today made me realize_

_Cuts her off by Gohan_

**Gohan**:Videl I didn't say I don't want to try, we should just have open minds about the course of your pregnancy... I'm tired of running too.

**Videl: **I tell myself every day it's not my fault I lost the baby at two months…

Yeah nobody else knew accept dad, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks knew. Pan was too young to remember.

Gohan cup his wife's face in his hands.

**Gohan:**When the time is right will tell her."

They kissed passionately….which lead to something more

In the bed room

Gohan threw Videl on the bed unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants.

They both roll around in the bed kissing passionately.

Videl removed her bra reviling her tender breast.

Gohan kissed each one and nibbling on her nipples.

Videl moaned, she reached for his manhood. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Theysoon removed there underwear She rap her legs over his back.

Gohan slowly entered her. Videl was moaning and breathing heavily under him. He thrust and moved inside a little faster Videl's voice got louder, Soon he felt Videl contracting around him and felt more moisture surround him. Gohan moved faster he moan louder. His eyes change to a light green next his hair turned golden. Gohan moved in a steady pace Videl moved the same way with there bodies covered in sweat. His body seems to charging for the finished his body glowed.

Moments later a moan escaped his throat and he felt something escaped him and entering her body. The glow disappear from his body and enters her body, He fell on the bed beside her catching his breath . They embrace each other

**Videl**: I love you .

**Gohan: **I love you too. Gohan smiled

lying in bed with his wife in his arms. feeling the love making that for once in a long time was not fear. They just didn't want to go through the pain they face after losing their second child. When pan was two... they would have to wait six weeks to find out.

**Okay that's chapter 3 tell me what you think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

six weeks later

It seemd hard to notice the changes in Videl, everyone was busy in their own lives to sense the change in her ki. Gohan was busy trying to close a deal with families that were interested in the dome houses. Videl hated it when he had sales like these, it made him so absentminded it's a miracle that he remember to put his pants on in the morning. Gohan sipped his coffee and glanced at his watch and spit out his coffee.

**Gohan**: OH CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE!

He jumps up from the table quickly pecking his wife on the cheek. Before he took off out the door….

**Videl**:Uh, GOHAN WAIT"!

She hurries towards him near the front door.

**Videl**:You know I've been meaning to talk to about--

But she was cut off by her husband

**Gohan:**OOOOH, I know, I know the baby thing. Taking the time to show a little more affection in these past weeks, then just a little peak on the cheek every morning.

**Videl: **But, honey I have to tell you"--.He cut her off with a long kiss making her blush a bit, no matter how absentminded he was when ever he gave her those long passionate kisses it still made her weak at the knees. **Gohan:**honey I just have to make these last couple of deals then we can celebrate.

Looking at his watch one last time cause him to rush out the door.

**Gohan**:BYE HONEY, SEE YOU AT THE FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER AT MOM'S!

With that he drove off his wife still standing at the door.

**Videl**:Gohan I've been meaning to tell you your gonna be a daddy again.

Videl shut the door with her foot behind her. Videl:Videl why didn't you tell your husband that your pregnant, because your a chicken.

And your husband has been so busy lately he can't even see straight!

**Videl:**Maybe everybody else is busy too, they haven't been over here to knock my door done. I bet it won't be long before somebody starts realizing what's going on.

Else where

_**A mile from Gohan's house Just on the outskirts of west city. To be closer when Gohan moved when pan was seven at the time. The home had lots of grass area with a couple of trees to a valley of flower and a lake side view, which made it easy to train. At the son residence an older saiyan is meditating in the spacey grasslands.**_

Goku had his eyes closed sensing all the living forces around him. For if something should happen he will be there, as well his student Uub will too but it never hurt to check up on things. Goku open his eyes and looked to his left toward the west city and smiled, he shuck his head and sighed.

**Goku**: Gohan **must **be busy to not notice this. Hmmm as well as everybody else. Oh,well I'll talk to Gohan tonight about it, for now it's time to eat.

Goku got up and walk towards his home for lunch…while his wife is on the phone talking to Bulma.

**ChiChi:**Bluma you have to help me.

**Bulma:**Chi Chi I'm not getting into this.

**ChiChi:**What do you mean? YOU are my husband's best friend. The least you can do is give his son a year of vacation time.

**Bulma:**Chi Chi I wish I could but we have so many clients to attend to in the real estate business of capsule corp." And he really manages that part of our company really well.

**ChiChi:**Oh yeah, well did you know he been so busy lately HE CAN'T EVEN GET HIS WIFE BETWEEN HIS OWN LEGS!!!!!!

**Bulma:**Chi Chi maybe they just don't plan on having any more kids.

**ChiChi**:OVER MY DEAD BODY"! I tell you Bulma, it looks that way at the rate their going.

**Just then Goku walk in **

**ChiChi: **Hi honey! your lunch is in the fridge, yeah Bulma that was Him, Bulma says hi.

**Bulma:**Hey Bulma!

Goku seated himself to the table but little did Chi Chi know Goku was listening to every word she said

**ChiChi: **Well Chi maybe if you give them time it will happen.

**Bulma:**I guess, I swear I'll threaten to jump of a cliff if I have too.

**Bulma:**You can't!

**ChiChi: **And Why not!

**Bulma:**Because Goku will save you anyway.

**ChiChi: **Oh yeah, well I'll make Gohan do it! Put more pressure on him.

**Bulma:**I don't think so Chi, you know I want grandkids too but I don't think. I want to pressure my children to have them.

**ChiChi: **Yeah your right, you know for so many years I've been meaning to ask them what's is wrong. Was it me? Did I say anything?

**Bulma:** Chi Chi it's not your fault just give them time, Well duty calls I've gotta get back to work.Talk to you later Chi.

**ChiChi: **okay thanks for the talk Bye.

**Bulma:** No problem just hang in there bye.

**ChiChi: Bye...**

**Later that night**

**Videl pull into the Goku's driveway.**

she took a deep breath removed her keys from the ignition and walked to the door

**ChiChi: **Hi Videl! Sweet heart come in. I hope Gohan will be coming soon and my Panny.

**Videl: **Oh yeah he should be here any minute. Uh Pan I don't think so she's been busy with her studies lately.

**ChiChi: **Oh what a shame she's been missing all of our Friday night dinners.

Chi Chi looked a disappointed.

**ChiChi: **So Videl how was your day dear...?

Gohan just walk through the door

**Gohan:**Knock, knock everybody!

**ChiChi: **Hi sweet heart how was work?

**Gohan:**Good mom, hey honey.

Giving his wife a kiss

**ChiChi: **Gohan why don't you help your father set up the table. Oh and when I'm done chatting with Videl I like to have a word with you

Gohan rolled his eyes he knew what this was about, he continues to walk towards the kitchen.

**Gohan:**Hey dad need any help?

**Goku:**Sure, I can use all the help I can get.

Gohan walks over and starts placing the silverware on the table

**Gohan:**Dad why do I get the feeling you and mom are up to something.

**Goku:**Your mom is up to something all her own, I just want to get the facts straight.

**Gohan:**Dad we had this chat years ago why are bring this up again?

**Goku:**I think it's too late to try for another baby.

**Gohan:**Dad what do you mean!? LOOK we haven't given up completely it's just that--

**Cuts him off by his father**

**Goku:**For so long you didn't want the past to come back to hurt you. And that you where scared you would lose another baby.

**Gohan:**Yeah dad but--

Cut off again

**Goku:**Gohan It's already happened.

Gohan looking lost

**Goku:**Gohan smell the roses, have you even took the time to sense something different in Videl?

Gohan looked clueless at his father, then stated to realize what he was talking about Goku just smile.

**Gohan:**_How could I have been so clueless. I've been so busy I haven't even stop to notice my wife is... pregnant._

**He turns around stands at the door frame that lead to the living room. **

**He gaze lovingly at his wife Suddenly Pan burst through the door **

**Pan:**OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE"!!!

end of chapter4

Thought I'd leave a cliffhanger, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Everybody: **Pan!

**Pan: **What's going on here!? _walking towards her mother_ how could you keep a secret like this from me? Mom, you could have at least told me. These Past six weeks have been bugging me. Mom,when were you going to tell me?

**Videl: **Pan

**Pan: **I can't believe you mom!

**Videl: **Pan

**Pan: **When were you going to tell me.

**videl: **Pan

**Pan: **When!

**videl: **Pan!

**Pan: **huh?

**videl: **Honey, I just found out on Monday

**Pan: **Oh... _feeling stupid_ well... what about dad!

**Chi Chi: **found out what?

_**running over to her father**_

**Pan: **My poor dad. my poor,poor,poor father. This news must be hard for you

**Gohan: **Actually I just found out from your grandpa five minutes ago.

**Pan: **oh... okay I'm confused.

**Chi Chi: **Me too, what's going on around here?

**Goku: **Me three

**Chi Chi: **What are **YOU **confused for?

**Goku: **That's just it, I don't know.

**Chi Chi: **_Sighs_ I'm getting a headache

**Videl: **Well I was waiting for the right time to tell my husband first but it's too late now. And my daughter has made it very clear that she knows already. As for you Goku, I know that you Know.

**Goku: **What, you do? Wow what do you Know.

**Videl: **So I may as well tell you Chi Chi.

_Goten walks in_

**Goten: **Tell mom what?

**Videl: **_sigh _look Goten just have seat.

**Goten: **What did I do?

**Videl: **Nothing! just have a seat

**Goten: **Wait I'm confuse.

**Videl:**Don't you start that too!

_Voices can be heard out side_

**Woman:** I am not doing this

**Man: **Come on ! it's been six weeks That clown's son should have known! Besides the female might not even know herself.

**Woman: **Well I'm pretty sure when she does find out she will tell them.

**Man: **I'm so sick of this beating around the bush. And Lets just think of the most important part. If I spoiling everything it may spark a fight between me and kararot.

**Woman: **This is so rude.

**Man:**Woman just come on!

**Videl: **okay, what I was going to tell you is...

_The door bursts open_

**Goku: **Hey Vegeta what are you doing here?

**Videl: **Oh kami!

**Pan: **Oh great , now it's a freak show. I'm getting something to eat.

**Chi Chi: V**idel was about to tell me and goten something

**Bulma:** I had nothing to do with this.

**Chi Chi: **It's okay, you guys can stay for dinner. but it is a suprise to see you here.

**Vegeta: **I can't believe you can't even feel what's going on with your wife.

**Goku: **Uh Vegeta, I told him.

**Vegeta: **What!

**Goku: **I told him

Vegeta: You...Did?

Goku: Yep!

Vegeta: Oh crap! There goes my fight.

Goku: We can still fight.

Vegeta: It's not the same if your not pissed off.

Goku: Yeah your right it not the same. Oh well good try.

**Vegeta:** Yeah Yeah anyway Does the female know too?

**Goku: **Yep, she found out on Monday.

**Vegeta: ...**So what the hell are we standing here for?

**Goku: **I don't know, but Videl was about to tell Chi Chi and Goten that Videl is pregnant.OOP!

**Chi Chi: **What!

**Videl: **Goku!

**Goku:**Sorry

_Goten stuffing his face with food_

**Goten: **Oh is that what this is about?

_Everyone turns their attention to Goten_

**Goten: **I knew already.

_Everybody falls out_

_Chi Chi runs over to knock him over the head_

**Chi Chi: **Why didn't you tell me!

**Goten: **Ow! gosh mom!

**goku: **Now, now, Chi Chi. No need to overact lets just make the best out of this situation.

_Chi Chi smacks Goku too_

**Chi: **And you knew too! What's the matter with you!

_Chi Chi continues to shout and scream at Goku.Pan,Vegeta,Goten,are stuffing there faces_

_Bulma is shaking her head in embarrassment._

**Gohan: **That's our family.

**Videl:Y**eah

**Gohan: **I just want you to know I 'm happy for us.

**Videl:** Me too.

_And they kiss_

**next chapter 6 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

_Three & half months later..._

Videl was coming along well in her pregnancy. Her last three checkups went by like a breeze she was all most in her fourth month. She couldn't wait to find out what the baby's sex was.Yep! things were starting to look up. The mother to be was working hard on the computer to keep hercule's marketing sales up. All of a suddeny her belly grumbled.

**Videl:** oh! _rubbing her bulging belly_ not again I just had a snack.

_her stomach grumbled even louder_

**Videl:** That can't be good. mmmm _licking her lips _but I was craving triple fudge chuncky mint banana strawberry blueberry brownie cinnamon ginger yogurt Ice cream... I only had 8 gallons already, one more wouldn't hurt.

Videl went into to the kitchen she got her spoon handy and dug in. She eat very quickly,

she only had six more scoops to go.

Gohan walks in.

**Gohan**: Hey honey enjoying yourself?

**Videl:** Huh, oh hi.

_Gives him a kiss_ you could say that. But it's more like I'm spoiling myself.

This is what I've been doing for must of the day.

**Gohan:** No work? I'm pressed.

**Videl:** I...was just about to...mmmmmmm this is good... rap it up, then I got a craving.

Her mouth Full of Ice cream

**Gohan:** Baby knows best.

Rubbing her belly

Videl continues working her spoon

**Videl:**I guess... so.

They kiss

**Gohan:** You are so beautiful, your glowing.

**Videl:** Yeah glowing and growing, In the next couple of months I'll start looking like Majin buu.

**Gohan:** Don't say that. You look wonderful.

**Videl:**HA! you remember how fat I was with Pan. I was a blimp and then some when it can time to deliver her out of my mail box.

**Gohan:** Well I liked it when there was a little bit more of you. hey! I had something to grab.

**Videl:** Remember my Butt.

**Gohan:** Oh yeah _grinning to himself_

**Videl:** Gohan! I had trouble trying to get my **big butt! **into those maternity pants.

**Gohan:** So.

**Videl:** Gohan they were maternity pants!

**Gohan**: Oh well, then you may not want the dessert I brought you.

**Videl:** dessert?

**Gohan**: I thought you might want something to eat. You know with Maternity pants thing and all I may as well forget it.

**Videl: **There is nothing cute! About squeezing into a pair of cheap elastic jeans that are about to give out on you When you're at 8 months pregnant!

**Gohan:** So you mean you don't want anymore of this

_pulling out the same brand of Ice cream_

_looking down at her now emtpy carton_

**Videl:** On second thought. I guess I'll try a little bit more ice cream and it wouldn't hurt to have some lunch.

_Gohan just smiled. He too could not wait to find out the sex of the baby ._

_fouth month_

_on the phone_

**Videl: **I know,I know, your dad is going to miss it too, but he has to work he's got two dead lines to meet yeah,okay sweety I will let you know once I come back from the Dr.'s office tomorrow I'll tell you what the baby's sex is. it's at one, okay Pan sweety bye.

Videl: _sighs _huh? it's getting cloudy looks like a storm is coming.Ooooh my bladder.

Videl dashes to the bathroom

Videl: Oh man, this baby is squeezing the life out my bladder.

looking at herself in the full length mirror trying to suck up her rounding belly

only to have it fall back in place again

Videl: sighs In next couple of months you wont be able to suck nothing in at this rate.

Videl made her way to the top of the stairs and felt a pinch in her stomach

Videl felt it again she shook it off. Then the pain shot from her spine. then below her navel Videl fell to her knees.

Videl: Ah! Oh no please don't let me loose this baby!

Grumbling! is heard from her stomach and throughout the house

videl is rolling all over the floor

The strange thing was why wasn't anybody coming? They should feel that shes in trouble

thunder in the back ground...

Else where

Goku felt a change in videl

Goku: Weird Videl is fine. Nothing dangerous... shes coming off as normal. I still feel a tingle inside her. It became harder and harder to reach the real powerlevel of the baby. Its some how keeping it's life force normal Too. And supressing it's evolving form. It could be doing this so nobody will interfere. But how could it know how to do that at such a young age? I'll sit back and relax but if anything goes wrong I'll be there in flash.

back at the Gohan's house

the thunder storm continues and now it start to rain

Videl: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! why isn't anybody helping me!

she hugged her right arm over her stomach as she crawled her way to the phone in her bedroom

thunder was heard then a bolt of lightening

she makes it to the phone

Videl: Aaaaaaaaaaaah! screams in pain

picking up the receiver

Videl: Theres no dail tone.she starts crying help me, help me, somebody help please. sobing

she makes her way to her bed

her breathing is heavy and uneven.Shes covered in sweat and is very warm.

Videl: AH! I feel like I'm in labor. What's happening to me?...

untill next time for chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

The booms of the thunder, lightening,and thumps of the raindrops are heard outside...

**Videl:** What's Happening_!Sobbing_It's to early, not a again, please! Not like my other baby, he came to early! He came to early!_sobbing_

_Then she felt something in her body make her push. She Couldn't help it her cervix was starting to open_

**Videl:** No,no,no,ah!Noooooooooo!!!!!!!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_her body made her push. She felt like she was give birth to a 60 pound baby!_

**Videl:** Oh Kami this it! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! how big is this baby?!

_Videl pushed then stopped, then pushed and took a breath than pushed,her finale push she was trouble..._

**Videl:** Come on! ah! come on! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!

_she stayed like this for three hours_

_she pushed untill a flash of... light? came out of her._

**Videl:** Wh,What is going on? Where the baby?tired and dizzy

_then the golden light makes it's way towards her_

**Videl:** What's happening? What's that golden light doing?

_The light absorb into her skin. first her face, her arms,legs,last her abdomen.Videl's vision becames blurd. her breathing slows down she falls fast asleep. She rolls on her side, her belly starts to contract up and down then it inflate forward. Her belly over flows her pants in a vibrating jelly motion. Her midsection becames ever more than before bloated then it perspire. A bright light shines in her belly and divides into four lights. One light was faint but still visible, soon they all zaps out. Videl is still sound asleep with a more well rounded belly..._

_Goku stands near the frame of the Door he saw the whole thing_

_Goku's mind_

**Goku:** How weird. And everything still feels normal. That golden light must be some type shield for Videl and the baby to boost up their power levels. But why did I see four little lights appear? then blank out. It looks like something just powered... up...oh no,That's impossible...

Thunder lightening is heard...

wait untill chapter 8...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Videl...Videl...Videl... wake up honey._

_Videl was coming to, she hears a farmilar voice._

**Gohan**: Honey I brought dinner.

_Videl's eyes focused on the handsome man_

**Videl:** Huh? oh I...

**Gohan:** You What?

**Videl:** I can't remember...

**Gohan:** You can't remember? Honey maybe it was just a dream.

**Videl**: I could swear something... happened...maybe your right it... was just a dream.

**Gohan**: Well, there was a mean thunder storm today.

**Vide**l: There was?I don't remember that.

**Gohan:** You probably slept right throught it. I tried calling the house then i tried your Cell but the signal was down. So I checked your Ki and it was fine. I thought I felt something else but it could have been the baby kicking.

**Videl:** Well I feel just fine, a little tired but fine.

_Videl suddely gaspes_

**Videl:** Oh no, hear cames the waterfall Again. My bladder is killing me! I've gotta use the bathroom.

_Videl had trouble getting up_

**Gohan:** Here let me...Help...You dear?

_Gohan pulled the covers off of his wife only to reveal a much fuller version of her._

**Videl:** sighs thanks honey.smiling lovely at here husband EEP! I better get going .

_Gohan watches his wife waddle as fast as she could to the bathroom._

_All he hears is urine splashing in the toilet and Videl's thankful outburst,this last for 10 minutes_

_Was Gohan Missing something?Wasn't his wife four months pregnant this morning? So why was she looking 7 months pregnant!_

_Videl comes out of the bathroom_

**Videl:** Ah! I feel lighter.

**Gohan:** You do?

**Videl:** What's that suppose to mean?

**Gohan:** Uh nothing. sweetheart lets just uh...uh...eat dinner! yeah that's it eat!

**Videl**: mmmmmmm yeah _rubbing her very large belly_BBQ ribs Dip in Ice cream with fried honey pickles and bakechicken covered in hot fudge.

**Gohan**: Is all of that necessary?

**Videl:** what is?

**Gohan:** All of that sweet stuff you add on to it.

**Videl:** Gohan that's what makes the food taste better.

**Gohan:** If you say so Videl.

_Gohan and Videl made their way down stairs. They were headed for the kitchen,suddely Goku pops in._

**Goku:** Hey Videl!

**Videl:** Hi Goku!

**Goku:** Uh Gohan can I have a word with you it's very important.

**Gohan**: Oh dad we were about to eat.

**Goku:** I know I I I mean! oh reeally I'm sorry... but... this... won't...uh take long, now come a along son.

**Gohan:** Dad what are you?

_His father gave him a very serious look. He knew if Goku made that face he ment business._

**Gohan**: Ah...yes okay dad. Hey Videl will be right back.

**Videl: **okay.

**Goku:** I'll be right back Videl.

_They zap out_

**Videl: **Must be important. _the baby starts kicking_ Woah! what was that? Why does it feel like your kicks are coming from different angles all at once. You can't be that fast, can you? Unless you've got company in there. Would be nice, but that's silly.

Goku zaps to mountains

**Goku: **Gohan now I know this is a really weird and personal question.But...in any point when you and Videl conceived the baby did you turn super saiyan.

**Gohan: **Dad what kind of question is tha... wait..does this have something to do with Videl?

**Goku**: Yes, with you as well. And...hey I'll be asking the question around here.

**Gohan**: Let me guess you know something about Videl's appearance.

**Goku:** Yes.

**Gohan**: Dad, I don't understand it. Why doesn't she remember the way she looked this morning. She claims she feel fine, her body has completely changed and she can't See it. I wanted to say something but it might upset her and I don't want to stress her or the baby.

**Goku:** Her memory has been erased.

**Gohan:** What! by who?

**Goku:** The baby

**Gohan:** What! Why? How?

**Goku:** I'm not sure how the baby knows how to, but I do know why. The baby needs videl to stay calm and collected through out her pregnancy to keep it's super form. Also especially not to have any of us interfering, in other words the baby just doesn't want her to freak out with stress. Stress could brake it's super form.That's why her memory was blanked out. If she starts to remember then...it could do harm.

**Gohan:** So the baby didn't want anyone to stop it from transforming. So that's why her ki came off as normal.

**Goku:** Yep, I mean Gohan let's face it,you've got a super baby coming.

**Gohan**: Wait dad lets be real for a moment... I mean...Is this possible.

**Goku:** It is now. But we have to be very careful, if she does have any stressed we have to use our energy to protect her and the baby. Hmmmmm... theres only one thing I can't put my finger on it . Theres only one baby, then why did I see four little lights power up in her belly.

**Gohan:** Four lights?

Gohan puts it all together

**Gohan:** Dad! then that means there are four babies!

**Goku:**Really? but I only sense one ki. Are you sure?

**Gohan:** Oh your right.

**Goku**:Hmmmm _snaps his fingers_ hey! maybe the babies are keeping their ki at the same level.

**Gohan:** It could be dad. But for now lets just keep this between me and you okay.

**Goku:** You have my word son.

**Gohan**: Thanks dad.

Back at the House

Videl is eating all her cares way with each bite of food. She takes another bite when she feel a bit of ingestions

**Vide**l: rubbing her belly mmmmh.That didn't seem to go down right. Looking down a the BBQ rips i'm still hungry. I'll just try not to eat so fast.

She take another bite

when the pain gets worst

she drops the rips and holds her stomach

**Videl:** breathing unevenly All... I...I had was... one... more rib... it never hurt... before.

The pain hit so more

**Videl:** I do...don't think...this is..this is...ingestion... it's...it's.. something... else.

All of a sudden three little lights appear in her belly

the fourth is blinking it seems it's going to blank out.

**Videl**: What is this? what's happening to my baby.

the fouth light blanks out

**Videl:**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Videl falls sideways out her chair. lands on her side unconscious sprawl all over the floor.

untill chapter 9...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Goku & Gohan zap to the house

Gohan & rushes towards Videl

Gohan:Videl. Can you here me? _Holding her hand _come on sweetheart open your eyes.

Gohan caresses her Cheek

Goku: Gohan, Take my hand we have to get Videl to the hospital as quickly as possible.

_She was immediately admittded into the emergency room._

_In the emergency room..._

Nurse #1: This ultrasound makes no sense. Dr. there are four babies this can't be.

Dr: Yes I know but we've got bigger trouble than that. She's in labor this isn't good.

Dr: Should we procceed to reduce larbor Dr.?

Dr: Yes immediately! it's to risky to delivery we may lose them both. For now lets just concentrate on stabilizing Videl and the babies.

Nurse #1: Ritodrine or Terbutaline Dr.?

Dr: The Terbutaline! and Hurry! Bring her Oxygen as well.

Nurse #1: Yes Dr.!

_Talking to another nurse_

Dr: Get me a telemetry scanner ASAP When shes given the Terbutaline. I want her pressure monitored every hour.

Nures#2: Yes Sir!

Dr: Sue!

Nurse # 3 Sue: Yes Dr.

Dr: Sue run Down to the first floor. Make sure to tell the guards to keep those pesky Media reporters out of here. If they get wind of this they'll be all over this hospital.

Nurse: Yes sir.

_In a hotel room a man and a woman are making love_

_the woman is on top the man is on the bottom_

_the woman gaspes for air but looks distraught_

_the man pulls her down toward him and kiss her passionately_

Woman: N..nnnnnn..No! slaps him can't you stop for one minute!

Man: No I can't! I haven't seen you for weeks. and I'm going to make this wearth while.

Woman: I know but... you don't... under...kissing No NO! is this all you think about!

Man: I was gonna ask you the same thing! And don't make me the only guilty party here. You wanted this just as much as I did.

Woman: Don't get smart with me or I'll blast and your it off!

Man: Hey, your hurtin' yourself more than you'll be hurting me.

Woman: You are so...AH! Stop it!

he grabs her throws her on the bed and kisses her neck.

Woman: Come on now I'm serious I feel... (gapes again) oh crap!

Man: What! What's wrong?

Woman: YOU ASS! punches him in the face

he flips backwards out of the bed but gets up quickly

Man: What the hell was that for!?

Woman: Don't you feel that!? It's my Mom! I gotta go I've gotta get out of here.

_the young man senses the energy_

Man: Oh man your right. Oh man, Pan I'm so sorry look I'll come with you.

Pan:No way! the last thing I need is for everyone to see me with my grandfather's archenemy's son.

Trunks: Pan are families have been friends for years. Their not gonna suspect anything.

Pan: Trunks, are you hearing yourself! For god sake You are married! Were having an affair!

Don't you think it will be a little strange if point A shows up with point seven!

Trunks: Uh seven is not a letter.

Pan: My point exactly. Look Trunks, you can't come something is truly wrong with my mother and I have to go. I'll talk to you later. (kisses him)

Trunks: How about I use instantransmission.

Pan: Trunks why don't you just write "Tramp" all over my face! ARE YOU NUTS!

Trunks: Pan! flying will take longer.

Pan: ...okay...your right...lets go.

In the waiting room

Gohan: I'm so tense I'm shaking I can't even think straight.I wish I could have done something It's all my fault. Maybe were just not ment to have more children.

Goku: Gohan, son having children is a blessing not a curse. It's just that the situation you're in right now seems chaotic. Son we'll figure this out you will pull through this, Videl will pull through this.

Gohan nods to his father then put his head in his hands

Goku was hurting himself

_It's true what they say. When you have little children they have small problems. But when you have big children they have even bigger problems. This was something Goku coudn't make go away. It was out of his hands all he could do is be there and hope for the best for his son. Goku started to feel himself get tense so he closed his eyes to meditate. All of a sudden his eyes flew open._

_Goku looked over at Gohan and stood up_

Goku: Gohan I'll be right back. I have to check on something.

Gohan: Yeah, sure dad.

Trunks and Pan zap into the hospital

Trunks: Here we are.

Pan: Bravo Houdini I still can't believe grandpa taught you and not me.

Trunks: Don't be jealous, you didn't ask.

Pan: ...Whatever. I have to get going I have to find out what's wrong with my mom. I can only imagine what my father is going through.

Trunk: Send your family my best wishes. See yah Pan.

Pan: Bye...

Trunks zaps out

_Pan runs down the hall turns the corner and bumps into something that felt like a concrete_

Pan: What the He... grandpa?

_Pan jumps to her feet quickly_

Goku: Boy Pan you seem to be flying pretty fast these days. Maybe a little to fast if you ask me.

Goku giving Pan a real serious look

Pan: Uh...well...uh...

Goku: Do you have something to say Pan?

Pan: Uh...dad! wheres dad.

Goku: He's in the waiting room.

Pan: Did you hear anything about mom?

Goku: No not yet she's still in the ER. All we can do now is wait.Before we head over to the waiting room I better give you the heads up on what's really going on with your mother.

_Gohan sits in the waiting room with his head still in his hands. Goku and Pan enter the room. Pan is seen_

_wiping the tears from her eyes._

Gohan: P... Pan. When did you get here I didn't even sense that you I'm so sorry.

Pan: No dad it's okay I just...I just _sniff _got here not to long ago.

_She walks over to her father and embraces him_

Pan: It's not fair Sniff my siblings haven't even come into the world yet and now...now that might not even have a chance to see it.sobing

Gohan: I know, I know, All we can do is wait sweetheart...I know...

_Goku stood in the distance looking on as Gohan held his daughter trying to comfort her. The Dr. walks in to give the family the news_.

Goku: Dr. Kimp what's the news.

_Pan and Gohan breaks there embrace and turns their attention towards Dr.kimp_


End file.
